


Day 24: Desperate at the Movie Theatre (Soulsborne Omovember 2020)

by MrsLittleleaks (MrsLittletall)



Series: Soulsborne Omovember 2020 [24]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Prompt Fill, Shyness, Urination, male omorashi, partial wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLittletall/pseuds/MrsLittleleaks
Summary: This work contains Omorashi which is a trope about pee desperation and wetting!Ornstein gets invited to a play by his master. Unfortunately, he is uncomfortable relieving himself at public places and he had a bit too much of this watery fruit he master wanted him to taste...
Relationships: The Nameless King/Dragon Slayer Ornstein
Series: Soulsborne Omovember 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994920
Kudos: 13





	Day 24: Desperate at the Movie Theatre (Soulsborne Omovember 2020)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow, I managed to write a prompt not about Laurence for once ^^ Obviously, movie theatres don't exist in the Soulsborne universe, so I settled for a play instead.
> 
> Note: Because of the weird nature of Omorashi, I prefer to not rate the fic and I chose to not use archive warnings, so that you know that you will get into something that isn't exactly super wholesome or fluffy to a lot of people. Please leave now if you aren't into pee desperation, I am sure there are plenty of other stories that are more suited for you.

“Master, you can't be serious!”, Ornstein had backed against a wall and put both hands in front of his mouth in shock. 

“Why shouldn't I? There is a play in town and I would like to watch it with you.”, the Master smiled at Ornstein. 

“But... when we are seen there together, what if we are found out?”, Ornstein said, shoulders slumping.

“Relax, Ornstein. You won't wear your armour. Almost nobody knows how you look like without your armour. And I will put on some casual clothes, not my prince garb.”, the Master said, laying a shoulder on Ornstein. “And even if people recognize us, you are my first knight, why shouldn't I take my first knight out once in a while?” 

“I... I guess...”, Ornstein said, slowly relaxing under the Master's touch. “So when will this play take place?” 

“Oh, this evening, in around two hours they start.”, the Master said nonchalantly making Ornstein's heart drop into his stomach. 

“So SOON?!”

“Yes, so get ready until then, we will meet at the big elevator.”, the Master said and gently pushed Ornstein out of his room. The knight needed a few moments to regain his composure but once he had it he rushed to his room and searched for clothes that would stand out the least. 

The two hours passed far too fast or maybe it was because Ornstein was standing at the meeting point thirty minutes too early. The sun would set soon, so Ornstein assumed that the play needed to be performed in the dark. He paced up back and forth and sometimes leaned against a pillar and tapped his foot nervously. He wasn't used to go out in public without his armour. 

When the Master arrived Ornstein didn't knew if he should just stare dumbfounded or laugh. He certainly didn't had his prince garb on, but how he had managed to get clothes that were practically rags at his size was out of the dragon slayer's understanding. He also had put a hair band around his mane, which made it look even more ridiculous the way it was fighting to get out and blow in the wind again and he wore some glasses. 

“What is it, Ornstein?”, the Master said. “Oh, are you wondering about the glasses? I got them from Seath. I can see just fine with them.” 

“No, it's just... the whole... this.”, Ornstein gestured at the Master. “Also, I am Leo now. We are secretly in public.” 

“Then I can't be your Master anymore, Leo.”, the Master grinned. “Hm, let's see, how about you use Faraam as code name?” 

“That still sounds like the name of a mighty god...”, Ornstein said but hooked himself in the Master's arms. 

“It's not like there aren't any other gods in Anor Londo.”, the Master grinned and started to walk, Ornstein following him closely. 

It didn't take them long to reach the part of town where the play would be performed and Ornstein already felt anxious. Even within the gods he felt they stood out like a sore thumb, with the Master's huge height and his brawny build, among all these gods and demigods that weren't known for war and fighting but for other deeds instead. 

“Ah, there are our seats.”, the Master said. They were in the last row, but with their sizes it was considerable and Ornstein didn't had any trouble to see the stage at all. While he waited for the play to start, he started to nervously fumble with his ponytail. 

“Can I leave you alone for a few minutes?”, the Master said. Ornstein only half heard what he said and nodded, twirling a streak of his curls around his finger until it hurt and he had to let go. 

The Master came back around this time and handed Ornstein a plate. “They have foreign snacks here! You need to try them, Leo!”, he exclaimed. Ornstein looked at the piece of fruit on the plate with an expression of disdain. 

“...I don't like eating fruit... my teeth, you know...”, he looked at the Master and lifted his lips with one hand to show the fangs he had. 

“Try them, Leo, I am sure you will like them.”, the Master said. Ornstein sighed but picked one of the pieces up and carefully took a bite. He was surprised when his teeth didn't had any trouble and didn't get stuck in the fruit. In fact, the fruit pulp was so soft that it practically melted in his mouth. 

“This is good.”, he said, taking another piece once he had ate the first one and after realizing that the shell wasn't edible. “What is it?” 

“It is called water melon.”, the Master said, taking a piece himself but it was mostly Ornstein who ate the plate. He seemed to have finally found a fruit to his liking. 

The performance was almost ready to start when Ornstein felt a certain sensation in his lower stomach. His bladder was begging for his attention. He leaned to the Master and asked: “How long will this play last?” 

“It should be around 90 minutes.”, the Master answered. 90 Minutes... Ornstein thought that he would be able to hold but it would be rather uncomfortable for him, so he got up. When the Master looked at him in surprise, he just told him that he needed to stretch his legs before sitting for so long. 

Ornstein soon find a place that was suitable to relieve his need, but quickly realized that he wouldn't be able to use it. There were still a few people around also wanting to use it and Ornstein knew he was physically unable to go when someone was even in earshot. He sighed and went back to the play. He would be able to hold it. He had made sure to visit the privy back in the cathedral anyway, he didn't even knew why he already had to go again. It was unusual for him, he was a knight and used to not be able to to relieve himself for a long time. 

“Perfect timing for you to come back, it is starting.”, the Master said and flashed Ornstein a smile, laying a hand on his shoulder. Ornstein flinched but relaxed when he realized that they were here in “disguise”. He took a deep breath and decided to concentrate on the play. That would also distract him from needing to pee. 

Only a few minutes into the play it was apparent why they only performed after sundown. The show used quite a lot of fire and it wouldn't had the same impact in broad daylight. Ornstein had to admit that it was quite impressive when he realized something. He leaned to the Master and whispered: “Ma.., I mean, Faraam, is that a play about our history?” 

“It is.”, the Master whispered back, a certain excitement in his voice. “That is why I wanted to see it. Isn't the actor playing fa..., Gwyn, his splitting image?” 

Ornstein looked back at the stage but the only similarities he could see was the long white beard and he was pretty sure it was fake. The Master seemed to have fun though. Ornstein wondered if they would tell the story until the present day, that would mean that also him and the Master would be a part of the play. That felt awkward. He shuddered a bit at the thought and could feel the Master pulling him closer. 

“Are you cold?”, he asked. 

“What... No...”, Ornstein said. “Just a sudden chill, that's all.” 

The Master seemed to be satisfied with his answer, but still kept his hand on Ornstein's shoulder. It was a nice and warm feeling and soon Ornstein forgot about his worries about that their relationship could be found out. 

He started to worry more about his bladder. It had rapidly filled and was begging him for release even though Ornstein was pretty sure that not even half of the play was over. As he squirmed around on his chair for a bit, trying to find a comfortable position, he thought about that he hadn't even drank that much over the day... All he had done was eating that watery fruit. 

Oh, the fruit! It had been tasty and he had eaten a lot of it but it's fruit pulp felt like a majority of it was water! No wonder Ornstein needed to go. He had eaten almost the whole thing himself and it hadn't been a small fruit. Judging from the pieces, it certainly must have been the size of the head. 

To his disdain the Master noticed his nervous squirming and asked: “Aren't you feeling alright? Do you want to leave?” 

Ornstein quickly shook his head. “No, it's fine.”, he answered. He didn't want to take the fun of watching the play from the Master just because he had to pee. He knew he would be able to hold it, it would just be a bit uncomfortable. 

Ornstein straightened himself, crossed his legs and put his attention back to the play, trying to ban his full bladder into the very back of his head.

That worked for a good while. With his attention on the play and his legs and muscles clenched Ornstein managed to hold his bladder at bay until the climax of the play began. All the water inside of him seemed to decide to make a rush for the outside and he had to grab himself to prevent leaking, very much hoping that the master hadn't seen this. Once he was sure he could control himself, he laid his hands on his thighs and bend forwards a little bit in an attempt to find a position that would take pressure of his bladder. He felt close to bursting and deeply regretted that he had eaten almost all of the watermelon earlier, it felt the same as having drinking a litre of water without any breaks. He breathed in and out, his attention wasn't even on the play anymore, it was only on him trying to not wet himself. 

“Are you really sure you are feeling alright?”, the Master stared at him and he could see the worry in his eyes. But he couldn't tell him. Not only because it was awkward having to admit his need but also because he could hold through and would let the Master see the end of the play. He had whispered constantly to Ornstein about the actors and how they depicted the story and he looked like he had so much fun. 

“Don't worry about me, Faraam, I am fine.”, Ornstein said, even though he certainly wasn't fine, his body was screaming at him to finally empty this overfilled bladder and while it would be possible for Ornstein to run to the public outhouses and relieve himself, the thought of someone coming and hear him made him lock up as well as the thought that he had to explain to the Master where he went in the middle of the play, so he decided to hold, very much to the disdain of his bladder. 

Ornstein had to admit that he nearly didn't get anything what was happening on the stage with the way he tried to stop his body from shaking in pain and his feet on the ground not jiggling in his desperation. He didn't knew if the Master had noticed his plight, he surely hoped he wouldn't, but he knew that the Master was still whispering to him about the play. It was actually a pretty welcome distraction.

Finally, finally, the last scene ended and the actors got a big round of applause. When Ornstein had to stand up for it he felt like he nearly lost it but managed to control his bladder to not release right there and then, making it only loose a tiny spurt. 

“That was wonderful.”, the Master said. “Where do you want to go now, Leo?” 

Now? Had the Master planned for them to spend the whole night outside of the cathedral? That wouldn't be possible for Ornstein. He needed to finally go to a place where he could relieve himself in peace. 

“Actually.”, he said, “I am rather tired, can we go back to the cathedral?” 

“Are you sure? Alright.”, the Master said and Ornstein felt bad. The Master surely would have liked to spend more time with him, but he was at his limit. He needed to pee and he needed to do it soon. Actually, Ornstein hadn't even calculated the time they would need back to the cathedral and was starting to questioning if he could make it back as he awkwardly started to walk, aware that his desperation must be obvious. He then tried to straighten himself and walk normally even though his bladder threatened to lose a leak every step. 

“Ornstein...”, the Master said after five minutes of walking. “Do you have to pee? You could have said something, you know.” 

Ornstein felt his face blush. “But... it's so awkward...”, he said. “I can't say it... I just lock up...” 

“But that is the reason you are in a hurry back to the cathedral, right?”, the Master looked at him and Ornstein simply nodded, face as red as his ponytail. “You know, when you would have said something sooner I would have called the King of Storms before the play was over.” 

And then the Master put his fingers in his mouth and whistled and the big drake swooped down, letting them mount. Ornstein sat right behind the master, now letting his body shiver with effort and mumbled: “Thanks, Master...” 

“I will land on the balcony to my room. You know that we royals have our own privies. You can use it and I wait outside and you just wave to me once you are done, alright?” 

“Y..yes, Master.”, Ornstein said, blushing again. Using the same privy as the Master felt a bit like blasphemy but it would be even more blasphemy to wet himself in the Master's room and he would be lucky if it would happen in his room. It felt like it could happen any moment now. 

Luckily the drake managed to cover the distance to the cathedral in record timing and the Master let Ornstein down at the balcony and said: “Just run.” before steering the drake away and landing with a thud out of earshot of his room. 

Ornstein didn't waste any time running inside the room, but once he saw the door to it, he grew anxious. What if someone would come inside, even though there was no reason for someone just busting into the room. He still felt the need to run to it and lock the door before he headed for the privy. 

Turned out, that he had taken the time to lock the door had been a grave mistake, because at the sight of the privy his poor distraught bladder couldn't take it anymore and he felt a wet patch at his trousers that quickly grew. Ornstein still covered the rest of the distance to the privy but didn't bother to sit down, instead, he fumbled for his member in his trousers and quickly aimed at the hole, giving out a tiny sigh of relief when the thick stream that he had denied release for so long poured into it. 

Ornstein stayed like this for a while as all the water of the fruit finally got out of his system and while his body first felt a wave of great euphoria of finally getting rid of that pain, it quickly grew into despair. 

He hadn't exactly wet himself but he still had managed to lose it and there was a very big and wet proof at the front of his trousers. How should he explain this to the Master? Should he even try? He could just go out of his room and leave for his own, hoping that no one in the cathedral would see him like this. As his bladder was busy with pushing out the last few spurts he felt tears in his eyes. This had only happened because he hadn't said anything sooner. As his release finished he shook off, making sure that it was thoroughly dry before pulling his trousers back up, realizing that the damage was already done. Ornstein sat himself down on the privy and started sniffling. 

Gwynfor was thinking that Ornstein would need some time, the poor dragon slayer had looked visibly desperate, but after what must have been ten minutes he got worried. He ordered his storm drake to fly back to the balcony and and walked to the door, not glancing in, in case Ornstein still was busy with relieving himself (what would be worrisome in its own way), but instead asking into the room: “Ornstein? Are you there?” 

There was no answer but he could hear some sniffling. In an instant the Master was into the room. “Ornstein, are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?” He couldn't rule out the option that Ornstein had ruptured something during this intense hold and had maybe peed blood. 

“I am not hurt...”, came the voice of the dragon slayer. Ah good, but why was he so distressed? “I am just a disgrace.” 

“What? Ornstein, you aren't.”, Gwynfor said and came closer to where he could hear his voice. As he finally came into view Gwynfor was more than relieved to see that he indeed wasn't hurt but it was apparent what was distressing him so much. The wet stain on his trousers was proof enough that he didn't quite made it. 

“Oh, Ornstein, don't worry about this. It happens.”, he said, but the dragon slayer just averted his gaze, sniffling a bit more. 

“But... but... it only happened because I didn't say anything sooner. And because... because I was anxious and locked the door... It shouldn't have happened at all... just because I have been so awkward...” 

“Ornstein, calm down, look at me.”, Gwynfor said and gently put Ornstein's head in his hands. “I am not mad at you and I don't want you to be mad at yourself. We all have to pee, even me and my father and my sister.” He stopped for a short while to let Ornstein regain himself. “In fact, did you know that father forbids Nevy to visit the privy whenever we have a party? He says as a goddess as beautiful as her she can't let through that she has basic needs like this. I have helped her change her clothes quite a few times.” 

“Princess Gwynevere...?”, Ornstein said and now that he thought about it, he never once had her seen use the privy. She probably was just like him at this regard and only could enter when nobody watched. His reason was a lot more because of his shyness though. 

“Exactly. And don't you think I haven't let lose in my armour once in a while in a long battle?”, Gwynfor said further. Ornstein wrinkled his nose at this. 

“Gross, Master.”, he said, but he also smiled. 

“And I don't even want to start with Dolin's bed wetting troubles.”, Gwynfor told further. “So, see, you aren't a disgrace, it has happened to all of us. Even us gods.” 

“I am just... so sorry...”, Ornstein said. “You made sure for me to not wet myself and I still managed to soak my trousers...” 

“It's fine, Ornstein, I am more glad that you aren't hurt.”, Gwynfor smiled at him. “How about I get you some new trousers and then we spend the rest of the night in the Royal Gardens?” 

“That... could be arranged...”, Ornstein said and Gwynfor knew that he had won Ornstein over. 

“See, that is the Ornstein I want to see.”, he smiled and turned around to walk to the balcony. Before he could leave the door though, he heard Ornstein's voice calling to him: “Master?” 

“Hm?”, he turned around. “Need anything else?” 

He quickly shook his head but instead blushed and said: “Th.. thank you.” 

Gwynfor simply nodded to him and then left. When he returned Ornstein had already cleaned himself up and the two of them spent an unforgettable night together.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun to write. I liked writing the desperation, I love that Ornstein is so pee shy and I loved the comfort part after he only partially made it.
> 
> How do you enjoyed it? Write it to me down below in the comment section ^^


End file.
